I said: NO!
by Onigiri-sensei
Summary: Sasuke has plans for his beloved Naru-chan... Naruto on the other hand doesn't like these plans. SasuNaruSasu
1. Epiloge

**Hi, this is my first post here. **

**Disclamer: I do not owe Naruto.**

"Naruto sweety…"

"Naruto sweety…"

"I said No.. this is pushing it, even for you!"

"Ah come on do it for me love."

"Don't even try Sasuke, you know I will never let you tie me down!" With these words said Naruto made his way to the front door to get away from this moron. He was supposed to be an icy bastard, but no the prick likes kinky stuff.. just his luck. Just when he was about to exit the door he was held by four little words.

"I'll buy you ramen." Naruto's back became stiff, he stopped in his tracks. The word Sasuke thought on his part: Bingo! There is one thing his boyfriend couldn't resist and that was the noodly goodness that is ramen.

For a few moments Naruto stood still, contemplating his companion's words.

"Well… when you put it like that… No! this time you're not gonna get me assfart!" He continued his way outside and left a very confused Sasuke to gape inside there apartment. The smirk on Naruto's face was not a normal one, pure victory shone of it, pure and utter joy at the expression on his face. _The rent: 50.000 yen, A cup of ramen: 1000 yen, The look on Sasuke's face: Priceless. _Oh life is good he thought and with that he threw the door closed and walked to Sakura's house.

_Just you wait Naruto I'll get you tie up and squirming under me before this week ends…_


	2. Chocolate and Oh Shit

**Hey, back. First I'd like to thank everybody who review and allerted and stuff this fic. I'd made me feel really proud!**

After a short walk Naruto reached his friend's house

After a short walk Naruto reached his friend's house. Here he would be able to escape the perverted bastard for a few moments and he would have someone to spill his gut's to. At least this would normally be the cause, today he didn't got the chance to escape and he certainly didn't get to whine about Sasuke. For today Sakura was PMSing.

"Oh Naru-dear, would you be a doll and fetch me like two pounds of chocolate?" Sakura's voice was beyond sweet, if the color of here hair wasn't enough to make your teeth rot out, her voice just now was. Another thing about here voice was scaring Naruto even more, the way she said it meant two things: Do it and be kissed to death, or: Don't do it and get a broken nose. He didn't know which he preferred.

"Can't you get Ino to do it?" He asked her, for a short period the two of them were living together, Ino was kicked out of her apartment for letting some pig's loose in her landlord's flat.

"She's of to work, so Naru-dear _please_ get me my chocolate!" Okay this was the time to get to the store and buy her the double portion of what she asked in the first place.

"Be right back!" And with that he was off.

Sasuke was sitting in the dobe's and his apartment thinking of ways to get said dobe in ropes. He played everything he could think of, even ramen didn't help. _There has to be some way, a dog? No he said he didn't want one after seeing Kiba getting dragged trough entire Konoha one day. A baby? He does like children, but where do I find a baby? I can't make one myself and Uchiha's don't adopt. A nice date may do the trick, he always is more accepting after a good dinner. Yup that'll be it._

"Got your chocolate mistress!" The tone in Naruto's voice was intentionally sweet.

"How did you call me?"

"Nothing, nothing. Here your chocolate." He handed over the plastic bag. Naruto knew that the chocolate would be gone in an hour max. _Seriously where does she put it? Well her butt is quite big…_

"Thanks hunny! Now why did you came here in the first place?" The first bar was already open and in Sakura's mouth.

"It's the teme, you won't believe what he did this time."

"Surprise me."

"He wants to tie me up and have his wicked way with me! Like hell I'm gonna be tied to a bed. I do have dignity damn it!"

"What about the time you were seen having sex in the hotspring and you still continued?"

"That was different!" Naruto's face turned red as a tomato. "Anyways, what I was saying, I won't let him do it, I just won't."

"Oh stop whining and just let the man tie you up, I mean I'm sure you like it."

"It's not that I won't like it, I just have… principles."

"Screw them! And now get out, my soap operas start in five minutes." Before he knew it, Naruto was thrown out of the house. _Well that was helpful, the only thing I got was a death threat and lousy advise. Just great! sigh I might as well go home, maybe it wont be that bad. But I won't give in easy this time! _

Naruto made his way through the streets of his beloved town, the walk relaxed his mind. Before he knew it he was back at his house, he turned the lock and entered the tiny hall. Just as he was about to enter the living room he was shocked to find Sasuke beside a beautifully decorated table. On the table were various types of food.

"Welcome home love, please sit down." Sasuke was using his secret weapon, he was being kind and romantic, the one thing beside ramen that Naruto has a soft spot for. _Damn it the teme won…_ That was the only thing Naruto could think of at that moment.

"Sasuke…"

"Shh, just sit down and enjoy the meal."

"Well… Okay." The meal was fabulous, never in his live did Naruto taste such wonderful food. The two of them talked about everything they could think of, the subjects went from the time that Ino tried out a new haircut and accidentally shaved her head bold, to their first date ever. When they were done talking and eating, Sasuke cleaned up the table.

"Now, about the thing we discussed this afternoon…" Sasuke said.

_Fuck… _


End file.
